Grid connected converters became the most critical power electronics application for interfacing Renewable Energy Resources (RES) to existing grids, transferring power through DC links (HVDC), and motor drive applications. The demand for fast and accurate power control became a dominant factor for designing the power converters. Moreover, the power converters should be controlled to perform efficiently under abnormal condition of the grid. Direct Power Control (DPC) method for controlling such converters has gained much attention due to its superior feature of fast dynamic response. However, conventional DPC method depends on using a static switching table to produce the required switching signals to the converter regardless of the grid and the dc link variations. The conventional DPC with a static switching table cannot perform efficiently under abnormal grid conditions such as voltage dips, frequency change, phase jump etc or dc link variation. With a sever condition of voltage dip or dc link voltage variation, the conventional DPC could fail to achieve the power demands hence, it will be interrupted or disconnected from the grid which is not acceptable for many applications. A method for adapting the conventional DPC under the abnormal grid operation became a serious topic which needs to be resolved for the DPC method to gain trust for those critical applications.